Hoteye (Richard Buchanan)
|-|Hoteye (Richard Buchanan)= |-|Hoteye in X784= |-|Hoteye in X792= Summary Richard Buchanan (リチャード・ブキャナン Richādo Bukyanan), formerly known by the codename Hoteye (ホットアイ Hottoai), is a former member of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After his release from prison, he joined Crime Sorcière per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. He is the elder brother of Wally Buchanan. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Richard "Hoteye" Buchanan Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Magic, Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Small City level (Should be comparable to Cobra) | City level (Should still be comparable to Cobra) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should still be comparable to Cobra) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to dodge attacks from Jura) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class (Damaged Lyon) | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Midnight) | City level (Should be comparable to Cobra) | Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Liquid Ground extends across at least several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Fairly High Weaknesses: He no longer likes to fight due to Nirvana Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earth Magic: Richard possess strong Earth Magic, which he employs as the main component of his fighting style. *'Liquid Ground:' Richard's exclusive form of Earth Magic, which allows him to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it at his will; something which, according to Richard himself, is the radical opposite to Jura Neekis own form of Earth Magic, which allows him to make the ground hard. His main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground somehow acting like quicksand. Through the use of this Magic alone, he's been capable of taking on several enemies at once, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking as they struggle not to sink. Other forms of combat include sending the liquefied ground at the enemies in a tsunami-like assault; Richard's liquefied ground has shown to possess enough blunt power to make large buildings crumble into pieces. Such softening power isn't focused only on offense, and has other avenues for usage, with Richard being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for him or his allies. Richard can also employ it to nullify other earth-based attacks, as demonstrated when he liquefied Jura Neekis' rock pillars, which were sent flying at him, in midair, making them fall harmlessly to the ground.In addition, Richard has proven himself capable of using Liquid Ground as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, he can carry passengers with him without causing them any harm. Richard appears to control such Magic through the use of hand gestures which he performs, with a recurring one being extending his hand towards the opponents with all fingers bent except the index and middle finger, which are kept diagonally stretched, creating a "V''" shape; sometimes, before extending his arm, Richard places his stretched fingers on his face, just below his eyes, seemingly in reference to his codename or in order to employ his exclusive Heaven's Eye. '''Eye Magic:' Richard possesses an exclusive form of Eye Magic, Heaven's Eye. *'Heaven's Eye:' As his codename and epithet imply, Richard's Eye Magic allows him to see over long distances and even through solid objects, as shown when he could pinpoint Midnight's location while the latter was hiding inside a building. He often combines it with his Earth magic, first tracking down the opponents with Heaven's Eye and subsequently striking them with Liquid Ground. This combination was effective enough for him to momentarily keep the upper hand against Midnight, the self-proclaimed strongest Mage in Oracion Seis, aside from Zero Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7